SuperGrey
by tasiakarenm
Summary: (Not Canon!) Alex Danvers hadn't always been Alex Danvers. She had a past that very few people in her life knew about, not even Kara knew everything. Before 2011 Alex, or as she was known at the time Lexie, thought she knew exactly what her life was supposed to be like..Then just like the plane she was on, everything came crashing down and her life was never the same after that.
1. Lexie's Dead

_**A/N So i've been working on this story for a while now and i wasn't sure that i was going to post it because i didn't know if anyone would read it but i'll give it a try. So let me know if you want me to continue.**_

 _ **Background Info: (Grey's Anatomy info)**_

 _ **Lexie Grey is Meredith Grey's younger sister. She was in an on again off again relationship with Mark Sloan (who for the sack of this story is alive). Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Mark, and a few other doctors were in a plane crash. In Grey's Anatomy Lexie was killed during the plane crash but this is my take on what happened.**_

Alex Danvers hadn't always been Alex Danvers. She had a past that very few people in her life knew about, not even Kara knew everything. Before 2011 Alex, or as she was known at the time Lexie, thought she knew exactly what her life was supposed to be like. She was a doctor, working at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was finally starting to feel happy with everything that was happening in her life. Then just like the plane she and a few of the other doctors were on, everything came crashing down and her life was never the same after that.

Lexie Grey died the day the plane crashed and Alex Danvers was born. She would have really died if it weren't for Hank Henshaw and Superman. She owed them her life and so that's exactly what she gave them. She began training and working as an Agent for the DEO, a secret government organization whose sole purpose was to protect the planet from hostile Aliens. The DEO developed a whole new identity for Lexie, she became Alex Danvers. It was Alex's job to work closely with one Kara Danvers, to act as the young girls sister, while making sure Kara was safe and one day she fight along side her. But Alex developed more then just a friendship with the young Alien, they were no longer just acting like sisters, they were sisters.

XXsupergreyXX

 **Five Years Since The Crash**

"Alex!" Kara yelled from her room. "I need food!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at her little sister. "Kara I'll get you food on the way."

Alex leaned her head into Kara's room, she let out a laugh as she saw the pout on the aliens face.

"I need food now though."

"If you would have just gotten ready when I first came over you'd have food by now." Alex pointed out.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, this is for your work." Alex laughed again. She loved her sister she really did but sometimes dealing with Kara when she was hungry was like pulling teeth. "Come on."

Kara whined in protest. "Maybe Cat wont even notice if I'm not there."

"Cat Grant wouldn't notice if her left hand was missing but you, yeah she'd notice if you weren't there." Alex grabbed a pillow off Kara's bed and threw it at her sister. "Now hurry up our we'll be late and we wont be able to get you real food before we go to the party."

Kara caught the pillow and threw it back. "I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. Because then I wouldn't have to go."

Alex began to make her way out of the room. "If you didn't go you would be fired." She pointed out before closing the door and then yelled. "Hurry!"

XXsupergreyXX

"Happy?" Alex asked as Kara threw away the pot stickers container. She had a huge grin on her face.

"So happy." She laughed.

The two made there way into CatCo and then up to the floor that the party was being held on. "I'm going to go check in with Ms. Grant. You good?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded waving Kara off. "I'll be around when you have free time."

Kara gave Alex her usual contagious smile before walking away. Alex noticed Winn and James, giving them a polite wave but made her way over to the bar. She ordered a drink and then found an empty table that she could sit at and wait for Kara.

Alex had allowed herself to get lost in thought. Five years ago to the day her past, the person she used to be died. She thought back on everything she knew. Everyone she loved, Meredith, Derek…Mark. As well as the other amazing doctors she used to work with. She wondered what they were all up to. She wondered if Mark had ever found someone else. She still loved him and she hated that fact. She was now a completely different person, literally, and she could only imagine how much he had changed. She could never bring herself to look up any of the people from her past. She occasionally saw snippets on the news about some new and amazing medical procedure done at Seattle Grace, and occasionally the name of one of her old friends would be mentioned as well but that was the only time she allowed herself to find out what was going on over there. She tried her best to not even think about Lexie Grey. Lexie died in that plane crash, Alex Danvers is her life, Kara is her life.

"Earth to Agent Danvers." Came the familiar, annoying but familiar voice of one Maxwell Lord.

Alex looked up to see Lord standing there, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm glad you finally snapped out of it, you were gone for a while."

"What do you want?" Alex asked not bothering to hide the fact that she didn't want him sitting there.

"Wow such a warm welcome." Lord smirked before taking a sip of his drink. "Where is it that you were just now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alex scanned around hoping to find Kara or one of the guys so that they would come save her. Alex would rather be back in the plane crash then be alone with Maxwell Lord.

"Now at least the other times we've been around each other you at least pretended to be interested. What's eating you Danvers?"

"Max." Alex turned to the billionaire. "Now when I say this know that I mean every word okay. We aren't friends so leave me alone."

Alex went back to scanning the crowed, but what she saw was enough to cause her heart to start racing. She had to look multiple times to make sure that what, no who, she saw was real. Alex could vaguely hear Lord saying some sarcastic remark but she didn't much care to make sense of the jumbled mess. Now all she could think about was getting the hell out of there. There, talking to Cat Grant was none other then Derek Sheppard himself.

Kara walked up to Cat and handed her a drink before turning and was saying something to Derek. That's when she walked up and Alex knew there was no way it was just someone that looked way too much like Derek. Meredith… She looked so good. She looked happy.

Alex finally snapped out of it, unless she wanted to be compromised she had to get moving. She needed to somehow get Kara's attention without any of the others seeing her. Alex stood up, completely forgetting about Lord, and walked as far away from the two people from her past. She saw James and couldn't be happier about it.

"James." Alex rushed up to him.

"Hey Alex." James greeted with a smile on his face.

"I need you to do something for me and don't ask any questions."

James gave Alex a questioning look but must have decided to look past the weird request. "Okay."

"Go get Kara from me, tell her it's an emergency and I need to talk to her. But don't let any of the other people hear you." Alex instructed.

James gave her another questioning look but walked over in the direction of Kara, Cat, and the two people Alex could have gone without ever seeing again.

Alex waited, she could feel her heartbeat rising as she thought what she would do if either of them saw her. She would have to inform J'onn that she'd been compromised. What would happen after that? Would she be forced to relocate? Would she have to leave the only person that ever truly felt like family to her? In the short five years that she had gotten to be Alex Danvers, they were the happiest years of her life, and that's solely because of Kara.

"Alex are you okay?" Kara asked rushing over to her. Alex immediately pulled Kara behind a wall so that no one could see them.

"I'm about to be compromised." Alex informed her.

"Compromised? What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"Those two people talking to Cat Grant, they knew Lexie Grey." Alex told her, suddenly going very quiet, so quiet only an Alien with superhearing could hear her.

Kara's jaw dropped and she began to slowly shack her head. "No. I wont let that happen."

"Kara they are standing between us and the only exit in this room." Alex protested.

"We're going to figure this out Alex. I wont let them see you." Kara promised.

"What they hell are they even doing here?" Alex asked looking back out into the crowded room and spotting Meredith again.

"Ms. Grant invited them. I guess Cat knows a Dr. Bailey from Seattle Grace and something happened so here they are." Kara tried to explain but it was obvious she didn't know. Not that it mattered, all that mattered was Alex getting out of there before Meredith or Derek saw her.

"Bailey…" Alex said to herself. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dr. Bailey. She quickly snapped out of it. "Can you get Cat, Meredith, and Derek out on the balcony?"

"I can try." Kara nodded her head. "When you get out send me a text so I know you're good."

"Kara I love you!" Alex pulled Kara into a hug. This had less to do with Kara willing to help her and more to do with the fact that if things don't go well this could be her last chance.

"I love you too Alex." Kara hugged back. "Let's do this."

Alex nodded and watched her little sister walk up to her…her sister and brother-in-law. No, Alex they are no longer your family. You have a family, you have Kara and that's all you need. Lexie Grey is gone and with her so is her relation to Meredith Grey and Derek Sheppard.

Kara walked up to Cat and began talking to her, they didn't look as though they were going to move anywhere.

 _"Come on Kara…" Alex thought to herself._

Just then the group of four made their way over to the balcony and out the door.

Alex let out a huge sigh of relief. She began to casually make her way across the floor, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

Just as she was going across the dance floor Maxwell Lord stepped in front of her.

"You owe me a dance." Lord stated very matter-of-factly.

"Umm let me think about that." Alex pretended to consider it. "No."

She tried to move around him but he stopped her. "Agent Danvers, you were really rude earlier so now you are going to make it up to me by dancing with me."

"Lord I don't have time for your crap. Get out of my way." Alex ordered.

"There you go again, being rude." Lord smirked. "I guess that's two dances."

"In case you don't already know if I really wanted to I could throw you half way across this room in the matter of seconds. Get out of my way." Alex glanced back to make sure that Kara was still occupying them on the balcony. Kara gave Alex a worried look before replying to something Derek had said.

"You wouldn't do that. You don't want to cause a scene." Max commented looking out at the balcony as well.

"Do you really want to test that theory?" Alex threatened. In that moment she couldn't help but think it would totally be worth compromising herself to give Maxwell Lord everything he deserved.

"I'll take my chances." Max grabbed Alex's hand and began leading her further onto the dance floor.

"Max I swear to god, let me go." Alex ordered in a deadly voice.

"Oh if looks could kill," Max laughed.

"If you want to be killed I can arrange that." Alex ripped her hand out of Max's. Alex glanced back to the balcony and her heart dropped into her chest. They were walking back into the room and headed straight for the dance floor.

"Kiss me." Alex demanded.

Lord broke into a smirk. "Well that escalated…."

But he didn't get to finish because Alex pulled into a kiss. She pushed him over to a place that no matter where Meredith and Derek were they wouldn't be able to tell who she was. But Kara knew exactly who it was and she couldn't help but feel extremely bad, and grossed out, but mainly bad that Alex had to resort to such measures.

Alex finally pulled away when she knew they had reached the door. In order to keep up the charade she gabbed Max by the hand and headed out the door with him in tow.

"Wow." Max grinned when they were out in the hall. Alex immediately released his hand. She felt the sudden need to bleach her mouth.

"Shut up." Alex said as she made her way over to the elevator.

"What was that about?" He was still smiling.

Alex walked into the elevator, Max tried to follow but Alex pushed him out. "Bye."

With that the doors closed, leaving a very confused Max Lord staring at where Alex had been standing moments ago. He just shook his head and made his way back to the party. He knew Alex had a thing for him.

XXsupergreyXX

Alex headed straight for the DEO. She had to tell J'onn about everything that happened.

"Where's Director Henshaw?" Alex walked up to Vasquez.

"He's in his office, Ma'am." She informed Alex.

"Thanks." Alex turned and headed straight for J'onn's office.

She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer, she just opened the door.

"We might have a problem."

Hank was looking down at a stack of papers but as soon as the words Alex had spoken registered in her mind, he looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Derek Sheppard and Meredith were at the CatCo party tonight."

It took him a second to understand what she had said. "Did they see you?"

"I don't think so." Alex said. "They talked to Cat and Kara for a bit but I don't think they ever noticed me."

Hank sat in thought for a moment. "Do we know how long they'll be here in Central City?"

"No idea." Alex sat down, not making eye contact with Hank.

"Are you okay?" Hank asked, he knew this day was always hard on Alex but then to add in seeing those two must have felt like her own personal hell.

"I hate this day." Alex stated. "I hate everything about it but at the same time it's the day that I got all of this. I got my little sister, I got the DEO, I got a new life that has made me happier then I ever was as Lexie Grey."

"Alex when you asked to work here at the DEO do you remember what I told you?" Hank asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"You told me that I would always have a home here but that my life would never be the same."

"Lexie Grey was a great person, but Alex Danvers is an amazing person. I know it was hard to see them tonight and I'm sure it took a lot out of you not to go up to them, but we're your home now." Hank pulled Alex into a hug. "And if you ask me I think I prefer Alex Danvers."

Alex let out a soft laugh. "I do too."


	2. Mark

_**A/N so thank you all for such positive feedback! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! So here is another chapter for you all. Just some information about the story that you need to know. This story takes place in Season 2, during the first chapter however Kara was still working as Cat's assistant. She has now gotten the job promotion. Cat is gone and Kara's working for Snapper Carr (Which if anyone's wondering i hate him). Anyway please let me know how you like it, what do you think will happen next?**_

Chapter 2: Mark

 ** _Four Months After the Party_**

Alex and Kara sat together at Noonan's, waiting for their order to be ready.

"So how are things at CatCo going?" Alex asked. She and Kara had had completely opposite schedules the last few weeks and this was the longest amount of time that they had gotten to spend together.

"Same. Snappers an ass, none of the other reporters care enough about their work to take it serious now that Cat's gone. It's just wonderful." Kara explained as she typed a text. She put her phone down and gave her full attention to Alex. "Sister night?"

"When?" Alex asked as the waiter came and set their food down.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

Alex looked at Kara who shook her head. "No, thank you." He walked away leaving the girls to continue their conversation.

"Tonight?" Kara suggested.

"Can't I'm working with Detective Sawyer. What about tomorrow?"

"No good, I've got training with Mon-El."

"Hm…" Alex began to think. "I can try to cancel my meeting with a Ingiga Specialist on Wednesday."

"You have been looking forward to that since you scheduled it." Kara countered. "You can't cancel."

"I can push training with Mon-El, we can do it Wednesday morning." Kara said.

"But you guys have a schedule going and I don't want to ruin it."

"Nonsense. He's going to still suck at fighting Wednesday morning so it wont make a difference."

Alex laughed. "You sure? I know you're just acting like you don't like training him."

"Of course I have fun training him, it means I get to kick a Daximite's ass." Kara laughed. "Who wouldn't love doing that every other day?"

Kara did like Mon-El, even more then just a friend but she couldn't tell what his feelings were so she didn't try to pursue anything.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Alex beamed.

xxSuperGreyxx

Alex walked into the DEO after her lunch with Kara. She could tell something was off the second she walked in.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Winn.

"There's been a huge Earthquake in Seattle. The Washington's calling for all hands on deck, including Supergirl. She should be getting a call so…"

But he didn't finish his statement because Kara landed right next to him in her Supergirl suit.

"Hey, briefing right now!" Hank yelled as he made his way into the conference room.

Both Kara and Alex walked as quickly as possible into the board room where two seats sat vacant for them.

"Hank what's going on?" Supergirl asked.

"About 20 minutes ago we got word that Seattle has experienced one of the biggest Earthquakes in the history of the United States. We've gotten word that it was an 8.9 magnitude." There was an actual gasp that filled the room.

"Do we have an estimated death count?' An agent standing in the back of the room asked.

"No." Hank shook his head. "The president has called for everyone's help and support. Alpha team 1, 2, and 3 will all head out to Seattle along with Supergirl. We are no longer just an Alien police division, we are humanitarians. We're going to help those that can be helped. Go put your affairs in order we leave in an hour."

Everyone but the team leaders left the room. They didn't need to be instructed to stay for additional briefing.

Alex, Agent Wilcox, Agent Matthews, Supergirl, Mon-El, and Lucy Lane all sat waiting for Hank to say something.

"Agent Wilcox and Matthews, you two will be placed on the East side. Agent Danvers and Supergirl will take the West. Lane, you'll stay here and oversee any alien problems." Hank informed them. "Agent Danvers and Supergirl hang back for a moment, the rest of you can leave."

"What about me?" Mon-El asked.

"You're staying here." Hank informed him.

"But shouldn't I be out there helping too?"

"We need to have at least one of you stay behind incase anything happens here while we're away."

"But I can help Kara." Mon-El protested.

"Mon-El it's fine, we'll have things covered over there. I need to know things will be covered here as well." Hank told him. "You're welcome to leave now."

The three agents that had been excused, as well as an upset Mon-El all stood and left the room. "Alex, are you going to be okay?"

Alex gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" But just as the words came out of her mouth she fully put together everything that had happened. "Yeah, I'm good."

Hank studied Alex for a moment before deciding he believed her and moved over to Kara. "Can you get away from CatCo for the next few days?"

"Yeah." Kara said without a second to think about it. "I'll deal with Snapper."

"Alright we'll meet you both back here in an hour." Hank dismissed them.

xxSuperGreyxx

"Supergirl report." Alex called over her com, they had just landed in Seattle and Alpha team 1 was making their way to where their base camp would be. Kara had gone ahead of everyone to check the damage before they got to work.

"It's so bad." Kara's voice was full of emotion. Alex knew Kara always wore her heart on her sleeve and it wouldn't help her during this.

"Come to the base camp. We'll talk and figure out where to start." Hank instructed.

"Copy that." Kara said. Not 30 seconds later she landed by Alex.

"You okay?" Alex asked her, she hadn't seen Kara this upset since she watched Up.

"I'm better then most people in this city." Kara stated.

Alex pulled Kara into a hug. "I know it's hard. Let's help these people."

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

Kara explained everything she saw. Somehow Seattle Grace was still standing but that was about the only building that didn't have extremely bad damage.

"Alright listen up Alpha 1, I need Tom, Hillary and Will to head to Seattle Grace. Find out what they need from us there. Supergirl, the rest of the team, and I will work with the Nation Guard and comb through the rubble. Report as soon as you can."

Everyone sprung into action. "Supergirl, fly ahead and scan again. If you see someone you can help do it. Call in if you run into any trouble and you better be careful." Alex added the last part quieter so only she and Kara could hear it.

"See you soon." Kara promised.

"See you soon." Alex smiled at her sister. Kara took off.

Everyone else moved over to the Nation Guard base camp.

"I'm Agent Danvers and this is my team. We've been instructed to help you with the search." Alex informed

"Major Peterson, thanks for coming out." The Major shook Alex's hand. "Have each of your team members grab a yellow vest, a flashlight and those green flags. You'll mark about every 20 feet that you've covered. We work in shifts of 2 hours and you'll do at least a 30 minute break in between each shift. I imagine you have ways to communicate with each other?"

"We have coms." Alex pulled out her earpiece.

"Great. Head on out, be safe out there. We haven't had time to put together where stable points are so be careful where you step, one wrong move and you could really do some damage."

"Thank you Major." Alex shook his hand again. Then ordered her team. "You heard him, move."

"I didn't get your department?" Major Peterson pointed out.

"We work for the DEO." Hank informed him as he walked up behind Alex.

The Major gave them a knowing look. "That makes sense now on why I saw Supergirl earlier. She's with you. Thank you for your help."

"We're honored to work along side your men and women." Hank put his and out and Major Peterson took it.

"Let me know if your team needs any help." Major Peterson gave them one last look before returning to work.

xxSuperGreyxx

The team had been combing through the wreckage for about an hour of their second shift. They had found multiple people, taking note of those rescued as well as those who didn't make it. Supergirl had checked in multiple times. She had been able to help five times as many people as the DEO agents had.

"Danvers, I've got someone!" One of the Agents, about 20 yards to Alex's left, yelled.

Alex marked the spot where she had gotten to and quickly but as carefully as she could made her way over to the Agent. She notice a small girl, she couldn't be older then 6, that had been trapped. There was a beam in the way covered almost completely by debris. She could barely see her, but could tell that she didn't have any visible life threatening injuries.

"Supergirl, we need you." Alex called over the coms. She bent down so she could talk to the boy. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Sophia…" The little girl told her.

"It's nice to meet you Sophia, my name's Alex. Don't you worry we're going to get you out of there okay?" The little girl nodded. "Sophia can you tell me if you have any owies anywhere?"

"My back hurts really bad." She told Alex. She could tell she was trying to keep from crying. It broke her heart to see kids hurt.

"Try not to move okay." Alex said, just then Kara landed next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Kara asked before she noticed the boy.

"Can you get to her safely?" Alex asked, she was still knelt down by the opening.

Kara looked around the stacks of debris. "Yeah, I can try." Kara concluded. There was a portion just to the left of where the girl was that worried her but she had to try.

"Sophia this is my friend Supergirl, she's going to help you okay?' Alex informed her.

"Hi." Kara smiled at Sophia. She just waved at her. "I'm going to get you out of there but it might be a little loud, can you cover your head for me?"

"Yeah." Sophia nodded before covering her head.

"Alex step back, I'm not sure how safe this is." Kara admitted.

"What do you need help with?" Alex asked ignoring her sisters instructions.

"I need you to get to somewhere that isn't so unstable." Kara told her.

"You heard Supergirl, move to safety." Alex ordered her team. They all walked away to a more stable part of the area. "Kara, what do you need help with?"

"Alex," Kara began but she must have decided it wasn't even worth arguing with her. "Just watch that side, make sure nothing shakes too much." Kara pointed to the left side. Alex carefully walked over to it.

"You ready Sophia?" Kara asked.

"I'm scared." She confessed.

"I know, but you're going to be okay." Kara told him. "Do you trust me?"

Sophia nodded.

"Good, so trust me when I tell you that I always keep my promises and I'm promising you right now that you are going to be okay."

"Thank you." She said.

"Alright remember to cover your head." She covered her head. Kara stood and placed her hands underneath the beam. She began to lift. She had it about a foot or two off the ground when Alex suddenly shouted.

"Kara watch…" But there was a sudden crash, the part that Alex had been standing on collapsed and she was swallowed into the hole."

"Alex!" Kara shouted. She had to get the little girl out safely. The debris around her was no longer safe. She quickly pulled her out and handed her of to an Agent and flew over to where her sister had just fallen through. "Alex can you hear me?"

She used her X-Ray vision and spotted Alex laying motionless about 9 feet down. "Oh my God."

The other Agents began to make their way over to Kara. "Stop! One wrong footstep could collapse this whole thing on top of Alex." Kara yelled.

"How can we help you?" One of the Agents asked.

"Call Hank." Kara stated. She needed a plan. She had to get her sister out of there safely. "I'm going down there. Make sure no one steps onto this part."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kara floated down the hole. It was only about 3 feet wide so she had to be really careful not to hit the sides.

Kara landed jut beside Alex. She bent down to make sure she was still breathing. Kara let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What's the statues Supergirl?" Hank's voice came over her com.

Kara did a quick scan of Alex. "She's alive but unless we get her to a hospital soon she wont be."

"Is it safe to pull her out?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I can get her out." Kara lifted Alex into her arms. "You're going to be okay Alex."

Kara flew back up, by the time she got to the top she looked at J'onn. "I'm going to fly her to Seattle Grace."

"Supergirl you can't." J'onn gave Kara a look that basically said are you insane.

"It's the closest working hospital. I'm not letting my sister die just because she knows people at that hospital." Kara bit back.

"You'll compromise her identity."

"What does it matter if her identity remains uncompromised if she's dead!"

Hank thought for a moment. "Alex is going to hate this."

"But she'll be alive." Kara reiterated.

"Go…" Hank nodded. "We'll meet you as soon as we can."

xxSuperGreyxx

Kara landed at the ER entrance to the hospital. She rushed in, still holding Alex. Everyone was going crazy, there wasn't a single person standing still or looking over at Kara.

"I need help!" Kara yelled, no one heard her. "What does an Alien in a cap have to do to get some help over here!"

That time someone heard her. Kara immediately recognized Meredith Grey from Cat's party a few months back. "Please help her. I can't lose my sister."

"Get me a bed!" Meredith yelled, she had yet to notice who exactly Kara was holding. "What happened Supergirl?"

"She was taking part in the search and rescue efforts. She was standing on some really unstable rubble and fell through. It was about a 9 foot drop." Kara began. "She's got broken ribs, her collarbone is broken as well. Her left lung has collapsed and she's got internal bleeding but I can't figure out where it's coming from. Her left femur looks like it's been broken in two places."

"Put her on the bed." Meredith instructed. That was when she got her first real look at Alex. Kara could hear the sudden intake of breath from the doctor. "What did you say her name was?"

"Alex, Alex Danvers." Kara knew Meredith recognized Alex, the doctors heartrate had risen considerably and her whole body language changed.

"We need to move!" Meredith called, pulling herself together. "If she has internal bleeding like you say we'll have to perform surgery. Avery, get over here!"

Dr. Jackson Avery ran over but stopped abruptly. "Lexie."

"No, her name's Alex." Meredith said. "I know you're plastics but I need you."

"Of course." Avery looked like he had just seen a ghost.

xxSuperGreyxx

Meredith's hands were flying everywhere. She was yelling instructions and didn't slow down for a second during the whole surgery.

"You can't tell me this isn't her." Avery stated as he worked along side her. "This is Lexie."

"Well according to Supergirl this is Alex Danvers." Meredith stated, she couldn't think of the possibility of it being her dead little sister. She had work to do.

"Meredith, this is Lexie Grey. No doubt in my mind." Jackson pressed again.

"Damnit Jackson I don't have time to deal with this right now. Lexie is dead, she died five years ago. I saw her body... This is not my sister, now get back to work or get the hell out!"

xxSuperGreyxx

 **4 Hours Later**

Meredith walked up to Kara. "Alex Danvers?"

"Yes." Kara stood up and walked over to Grey.

"I've met you before right?" Meredith looked confused when she saw Kara.

"Yeah at CatCo. How's my sister, how's Alex?"

"Right the surgery went well and Alex is doing great." Meredith stated. "She'll have a long recovery but she'll be alright."

"Thank you so much Dr. Grey!' Kara pulled Meredith into a hug. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah. I'll take you to her." Meredith and Kara both walked over to the elevator, when they got in the elevator they were alone. "So you're Supergirl?"

Kara looked over at her. "I'm not allowed to answer that question."

"So that's a yes." Meredith laughed. "Earlier Dr. Avery called your sister Lexie, I want to explain why."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Alex just has that face." Kara tried to cover up.

"She just looks remarkably like…well like my sister. She ah she died 5 years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Kara felt so bad, she could tell that seeing Alex had really brought back painful memories of Lexie.

"Anyway this isn't about me this is about your sister. She's going to be alright. Like I said, her recovery is going to take some time but she'll be alright." Meredith informed her.

They walked out of the elevator and up to a closed door. Meredith opened the door and in there laying in the bed was Alex.

"Alex." Kara quickly walked up to her sister. "Why isn't she awake?"

"She's still under the affects of anesthesia. She'll wake up soon." Meredith grabbed her chart, she wrote a few things on it before putting it down. "I'll leave you alone. Just let a nurse know if you need anything."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Kara looked up and smiled at her.

Meredith was just to the door before she turned and looked at Alex one last time. She couldn't help but think there is no way that's not Lexie.

xxSuperGreyxx

Meredith walked into the doctors lounge where she found Derek, Jackson, Mark, Callie, Arizona and Bailey.

"Is it true?" Mark jumped up the second Meredith walked into the room. "Is she alive?"

All Meredith could do was shack her head. "I don't know…"

"Is the love of my life laying in that room!?" Mark yelled.

"Mark, I have absolutely no fucking clue if that's my sister! She looks exactly like Lexie but Kara Danvers claims it's her sister!" Meredith brushed off the tears that were falling down her face. "I don't know."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. No one knew what to say. It wasn't possible for Lexie to be alive, four of the six doctors in the room saw her die. It wasn't possible, yet there she was.

Derek pulled Meredith into a hug.

Mark stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Dr. Sloan?" Bailey asked.

"To find out if the love of my life is less then a four minute walk away from me." Mark stated and left the room abruptly.

xxSuperGreyxx

Mark walked over to Alex's room, he tapped lightly on the door and walked in.

He first noticed 'Lexie', then he noticed the two people in the corner. "Hi, I'm Dr. Sloan." Mark went over and shook the two peoples hands.

"Kara." The blonde stated.

"Hank." The man shook his hand.

"I need to check on her incisions so I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for a moment." Sloan informed them.

"I can't stay? I'm her sister." Kara looked worried.

"Ms. Danvers has yet to wake up so we don't know what she would want right now, don't worry it should only take a few minutes."

Both Kara and Hank gave each other a look. "Come on Kara." Hank put his hand on Kara's back. "Take care of our girl."

"I will." Mark promised. He could tell how much Kara and Hank cared about Alex or Lexie or whatever she wanted to be called, they had a love for her that Mark wasn't sure could develop that strongly after only 5 years.

Both Kara and Hank walked out the door and Mark headed over to Alex. HE lifted up the blanket and then her hospital gown. All three incisions looked good. He placed new bandages on and was just about to replace the blanket when her hand grabbed his. He looked over to see her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Mark…" She whispered. A small smile spread across her face.

Mark could feel tears brimming his eyes. "Lexie."


	3. AN: Concerns about Canon

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey everyone so I have a few people that are worried. Here's the thing this is an alternate universe fanfiction, i am not following Canon! I have my vision for this story that i'm really excited about but i also understand why some are concerned about me writing Alex as straight. The thing is I'm not just writing her as Alex Danvers, I'm writing her as Lexie Grey as well. Lexie Grey is straight. This isn't me hating on the LGBTQ community in any way and I'm offended that some of you would even think that. However with that being said, this is a story... I never claimed to be following Canon, in fact i stated in the description of this story that it was an AU.**_

 _ **I'm just going to leave it as this, this is a fanfiction combining two of my favorite shows, involving one of my favorite Actresses. I love Supergirl and I loved Grey's Anatomy. I am a huge supporter of the LGBTQ community. However if you don't like the direction i take in this story you don't have to read it. This is me taking my imagination and letting it run with this idea. For those of you that are worried about me writing Alex as straight i ask you, what about all the fanfictions of Alex and Hank together? Or Alex and Max?**_

 _ **I appreciate all the support from everyone, i will be continuing this story the way i see fit.**_

 _ **Please if you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask.**_

 _ **Thanks-**_

 _ **Tasia**_


	4. Rock and A Hard Place

_**A/N Okay if you aren't Jaxxx you are welcome to skip this paragraph... Dear Jaxxx, you have made your opinion very clear that you think I am a disgusting, homophobic individual that doesn't care about the LGBTQ community all because of a choice I made while writing a fanfiction... First of all I wasn't aware you knew so much about me? When did we meet... Oh that's right you know absolutely nothing about me. You claim to know I'm straight, what if I'm not? You know it's people like you that make others who know nothing about this community want nothing to do with it. It's a freaking story... I'm not going around throwing the bible in peoples faces telling them they are going to hell because of who they love. You claim you wont support my decision to write Alex/Lexie as straight... I'm sorry when did I ask for your support? I'm not sure if you've ever written something, put your whole heart into a story then put it on the internet for perfect strangers to read and criticize you for simple choice, but in case you haven't I'll tell you it's not an easy thing to do... I made a choice and I stand by it. No one is putting a gun to your head and forcing you to read my story so you are welcome to not read it... In fact I would honestly prefer you didn't... Have a great day Jaxxx. (Oh and you might not want to read this chapter since you're so apposed Alex and Mark)**_

 _ **Okay rant over... here is the next chapter for all of you! I kind of love the way it turned out! Leave a review down below telling me what you think!**_

Chapter 3: Rock and A Hard Place

 _"_ _Mark…" She whispered. A small smile spread across her face._

 _Mark could feel tears brimming his eyes. "Lexie."_

Alex didn't stay awake much longer but Mark had heard all he needed to hear. This was Lexie, this was his Little Grey.

"I love you," Mark whispered kissing the side of her mouth. "I love you."

Mark quickly cleaned himself up and walked out into the hall. "You're welcome to come back in now."

"How is she doing?" Hank asked. He was still being very wary of the doctor.

"The incisions are looking great." Mark couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Lexie during those five years. She now had a new name, a younger sister, and was participating in Search and Rescue missions with an Alien named Supergirl. "If you need anything, have any questions or when she wakes up please have a nurse page me."

"Thank you doctor."

XXsupergreyXX

Mark walked out of the room. He thought he would go straight to Meredith but instead he found himself heading to one of the sleep rooms. He had to think things through. When he got into the room he sat down, then stood up immediately and started pacing the room.

How was this even possible? How had Lexie come back to him? He had seen her die, he was right there when she took her last breath. He held her hand through all of it. He saw her…

Mark just couldn't figure it out. He was a man of science and there was no scientific explanation for this. There wasn't a single way to explain Lexie still being alive.

Mark had spent the last 5 years dating then pushing away every single women he ever thought he was about to start having feelings for because Lexie Grey was the only person he would ever truly love. She had his heart and he would never give it to anyone else. He and Lexie Grey were meant for each other!

XXsupergirlXX

 **An hour Later**

Alex slowly opened her eyes. The room was bright and she couldn't focus on anything. But she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. She had had a dream and Mark was there. The man she loved still to this day, had been at her bed side and he looked amazing. Thinking about him…hurt, it always hurt because she knew she would never see Mark again, but she also knew she could never be in love with anyone ever again. Not like she was with Mark. Mark Sloan had her heart and there would never be another man that she wanted to have it. Her heart was meant to be Marks, even if he had moved on.

"Alex." Kara rushed up to her sisters bed the second she saw her eyes open.

"Kara." Alex grabbed Kara's hand. She was suddenly very aware of pain, everywhere on her body. She couldn't help the wince that came.

"Are you in pain?" Kara asked, Alex could see the worry written all over her face.

"A little." Alex down played.

"I'll get your doctor." Kara gave Alex's hand a light squeeze before she walked out of the room.

Kara walked up to the nearest nurses station. "Excuse me, can you please page Dr. Sloan for my sister?"

A male nurse looked up, he had been in and out of Alex's room since they put her in there. "Sure."

"Thank you." Kara gave him her usual, contagious smile and headed back to Alex's room.

XXsupergreyXX

Mark continued to pace around his room trying to think of any logical explanation for the last hour. He didn't know how it was possible but he did know one thing and it was the only thing that mattered, Lexie was alive.

Just as he was trying to now get his brain wrapped around that fact he got a page, to her room.

Mark instantly ran out of the room and over to the elevator. By the time he was on the floor of her room he decided it would be best to not act like an idiot by running to her room so he just walked as casually, but still quickly, as he could stand.

He tapped on the door before entering.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Mark asked first looking at Kara and then his eyes fell on her and his heart felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest.

XXsupergreyXX

There was a tap on the door before it opened, the second he walked in Alex couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything but stair at him, at Mark.

He said something to Kara but Alex didn't hear a single thing that came out of his mouth. It was taking everything out of her not to just burst into tears the second she saw him.

He said something again but Alex still couldn't make it out. Finally Kara pulled her back into the present.

"Alex? You okay?" Kara asked, Alex broke eye contact with Mark to look at Kara. Kara had a much more worried expression on her face then before.

"Umm." Alex shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry what did you say?" She directed the last part to Mark.

"Ms. Danvers, I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. I'm just here to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Mark walked up to her bedside. It killed her to hear him call her Ms. Danvers , she shouldn't be Ms. Danvers to him she should be Lexie.

 _No get your head on straight Danvers. You are not Lexie you are Alex Danvers. Mark Sloan is nothing but your doctor._ Alex told herself.

"I'm feeling a little sore. Like all over but it's my leg that's killing me." Alex explained.

"Yeah a broken femur will feel that way, especially considering you broke it in two places." Sloan explained. "I can get you some pain meds for that. How's your memory? Can you tell me your first name?"

"Alex." Alex stated, she was trying to study Mark's face but he wasn't showing her anything that would be useful. Did he know who she was? Did he even care?

"Who is this beautiful blonde right by your side?" Mark asked writing something on the chart then smiled up at Kara.

"My sister, Kara." Alex answered.

"Alright and this young man over here?" Mark pointed at Hank.

"Hank Henshaw, my boss and friend." Alex was trying to figure out what Mark was doing. These were not questions you ask someone who might have memory loss. They had specific questions and these were not it.

"Very good." Mark wrote a few more things down. "Alright Ms. Danvers we'll get you some pain meds. They'll probably make you a little tiered but that's a good thing. You'll need your rest."

"Umm do you mind if I speak with you, alone for a moment?" Alex asked the question before she even knew what she was saying. Kara gave Alex a questioning look, while Hank gave Alex a look that screamed _what the hell are you doing?_

"Yeah," Mark nodded his head. "Do you two mind waiting in the hall again?"

Kara gave Alex a quick kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand. She walked over to the door but Hank didn't follow.

"Alex?" Hank had his judgmental look written all over his face. He feared she was about to compromise herself and he couldn't let that happen.

"Hank it's fine. I'm fine." Alex promised him even though she fully intended on doing exactly that. She had to talk to him, the man she loved was standing right in front of her and she couldn't not do something about it. Plus she trusted Mark and knew that he wouldn't deliberately do anything that would hurt her.

Hank finally sighed in defeat and followed Kara out in the hall.

Mark's entire facial expression changed. He dropped the professional doctor act and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently. "Lexie, how?" His voice was full of emotion, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mark." Tears were beginning to fill Alex's eyes as well.

Mark brushed aside the tears that had made their way down his face. "I have so many questions and so much I want to tell you." He stopped and just looked at her. She could tell he was trying to take it all in. "My god you're alive."

Alex opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say to him, how to explain all of it to him. "Mark… kiss me damnit."

That was all she could think to say, she needed to kiss him. She had to and he didn't waist anytime. He bent down and kissed her… That kiss wasn't any ordinary kiss, it felt like coming home.

Mark pulled away, after all she was still recovering from a collapsed lung. "I love you Lex."

"I love you too." Alex had tears streaming down her face.

He bent down and gave her another short kiss. "Wait until Meredith finds out, she's going to be so happy."

"No!" Alex blurted. "Mark you can't tell Mer who I am."

"What are you talking about Lexie, she's your sister." Mark had a confused look on his face.

"Mark, she can't know." Alex hated that she had to do this, she figured she could talk Mark into not saying anything but not Meredith. She couldn't do that to her. Lexie is better off dead to Meredith. "That blonde girl out in the hallway, she needs me to be Alex Danvers. Mark, she needs me to be her sisters and I…I am her sister."

"But you're not Alex Danvers, you're Lexie Grey." Mark was still holding her hand but she could tell he wasn't liking where this conversation was going. "I don't know who this Kara Danvers is but Meredith is your sister, she's your blood."

"Mark, Kara may not be my blood but she's my everything." Alex squeezed her hand. "I love Mer but she has people, she has family. Kara has me, that's it. I'm her only family and I can't lose her."

Mark studied Alex for a moment. "Lexie, I can't lie to her."

"I'm not asking you to lie to her, my name really is Alex Danvers." Alex told him. "I'm only asking you to withhold the fact that I used to be Lexie."

Mark sat in the chair by the bed, he could tell that what she was saying was important to her. He could tell Kara was important to her, but what about her own blood? "I don't know if I can keep this from her."

"I know it'll be hard and I know what I'm asking of you isn't fair but Mark you can't tell her. If you tell her, I will lose Kara and I can't." Alex stated. "I'm asking you if you really do love me, if you really do want me back in your life, you don't tell Meredith Grey that her sister's alive."

Mark put his head in his hands. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he told Meredith the truth Lexie would never forgive him, and if he didn't he would be keeping the biggest piece of information from his best friends wife, the love of his life's sister. "Lex, I'm going to need time to think this over."

"I know. Take the time you need." Alex put Marks hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Take your time."

"I'm glad you're back Lex." Mark smiled at her. "I really missed you."

XXsupergreyXX

Once Hank and Kara got out into the hall and the door closed Hank turned to Kara. "Use your hearing, I want to knw what's being said."

Kara gave Hank a shocked look. "I can't do that. No, I wont do that."

"Kara, that man in there's name is Mark Sloan. He and your sister were in love back when she was Lexie." Hank whispered all of that. "I need to know what's being said."

Kara just shook her head, she wouldn't invade her sisters privacy like that. But for some reason she found herself staring to concentrate on the room.

 _"_ _Lexie how?"_ Mark asked, she could hear the emotion in his voice.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Mark."_ Alex's voice matched the same emotional level as Marks.

Kara felt sick that she was doing this. It wasn't her business, if Alex wanted her to know she would tell her. But still, she listened anyway.

 _"_ _I have so many questions and so much I want to tell you."_ Mark took a breath. _"_ _My god you're alive."_

There was a pause in the conversation, Kara could tell Alex was trying to think of something to say. _"_ _Mark…kiss me damnit."_

In that moment Kara knew she needed to stop listening. She trusted Alex knew what she was doing.

"Did you listen?" Hank asked watching her carefully.

"No." Kara, for probably the first time in her life, convincingly lied. "No I didn't. I told you I wouldn't."

"Kara I need to know what's happening in there!" Hank growled.

"No you don't!" Kara snapped right back. "I trust my sister, why don't you?"

"I trust Alex, I just don't trust Sloan." Hank glared.

"Well if Alex was in love with him then that means she trust him and that's good enough for me." Kara stated. She knew Hank meant well but she trust Alex to do the right thing.

Kara knew that it had been extremely hard for Alex to leave her life as Lexie Grey behind. She knew that Alex has given up so much to be in her life and there wasn't a day that went by that Kara wasn't grateful for the fact that she had Alex.

When it had been about a year since Alex was introduced into Kara's life they had their first massive fight and Alex and threatened that she would go back to being Lexie Grey. It had broken Kara's heart because since the moment she met Alex she finally felt like she had someone that she could think of as family again. Everything had eventually cooled down and they talked about everything, that was the first time Kara had really learned anything about who Alex used to be. She knew her name was Lexie Grey and that she was a doctor but she had no idea just how difficult everything had been on her. After that day Kara promised herself she would trust Alex's judgment. The only other time they fought was the night Kara revealed herself. Kara now knew that Alex had feared that she would lose Kara. So now she knew that Alex wouldn't do anything that could potentially ruin their relationship. They had both fought to hard to keep each other for them to just be torn apart.

Kara trusted her sister.

XXsupergreyXX

Mark had left Lexie's room shortly after he told her he would need time to think about it. He knew he needed to avoid Meredith and Derek while he thought everything through. So he figured what better way to distract himself then in a surgery.

"Hey you got any surgeries I can take?" Mark asked walked up to Webber.

"I figured you want to be around that women who may or may not be Lexie." Richard studied Mark for a moment.

"I just need to work." Mark stated. "You got anything for me?"

Webber continued to study Mark, trying to figure out what was going on with him. But then he decided he would be better off just letting him work. "Yeah here. "He handed a chart to Mark. "Broken cheek bone and jaw on the left side. She's scheduled to go to OR 3."

"Thanks man." Mark patted the old chief on the back and left.

XXsupergreyXX

Mark walked out of the OR feeling good. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do about Meredith but his mind was cleared and he had finally accepted the fact that Lexie was alive. Just as he was about to head to the elevator to go see her, Derek walked around the corner.

"Mark." Derek walked up to his friend. "What's going on? No one's seen you in hours."

"I know. I had a surgery." Mark explained.

"Well Meredith is going crazy." Derek and Mark both entered the elevator, Sheppard pushed the bottom that would lead to the doctor's lounge.

 _I guess I need to decide now._ Mark thought to himself and he made his choice on what to do, there in that elevator.

By the time they walked into the room where everyone was still sitting, almost as if no one had left, Mark felt good about his decision.

"Is it her? Mark is that my sister?" Meredith jumped up from where she was sitting.

Mark looked Meredith straight in the eyes. "She's…"


	5. Bailey

**A/N Here's the next chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 4: Bailey

Alex lay in her bed, unable to think of anything other then Mark and what he was going to do. She knew that Mark still loved her, he still looked at her the same way he did the first time they were together. What she didn't know was if he could keep something so incredibly big from Meredith. He was Derek's best friend after all.

She knew what she was asking was hard and it wasn't fair.

As Alex continued to think Hank got a phone call. Alex tried to concentrate on what he was saying but it wasn't working. After a few minutes Hank hung up the phone, he said something to Kara, who right after looked upset.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We have to go deal with something." Hank turned around and gave Alex a sad look.

"So go deal with it…" Alex didn't understand why they were acting so upset.

"But I don't want to leave you." Kara protested.

"Kara come here." Alex tapped on the bed. Her little sister walked over and took Alex's hand in hers. "I will still be here when you get done."

"But Alex, I don't want to…" Kara complained.

"Go Kara." Alex ordered. "I'll see you when you get back."

Alex lightly squeezed her hand. "Go."

xxSuperGreyxx

 _"_ _Is it her? Mark is that my sister?" Meredith jumped up from where she was sitting._

 _Mark looked Meredith straight in the eyes. "She's…"_

Mark kept looking into Meredith's eyes. "She's… She's not Lexie."

Meredith looked crushed and it was killing Mark. He loved Meredith, she had been like a sister to him for so many years and he hates the idea that he's the reason for her looking like that. "Are you sure, she looks exactly… exactly like her."

"I know Mer, I know Lexie and that's not her." Mark pulled Meredith into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Meredith started to cry. "I was so sure… Mark I was so sure."

"I know, so was I." Mark felt a tear roll down his face.

Meredith brushed away the tears that had fall down her face. "I need to go check on her."

"No, it's fine. I'll go." Mark stated. "You wont have to worry about Alex Danvers."

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked. "This is no where near your specialty."

"I know. I've got it." Mark hugged her again before walking out of the room, headed for Alex's room.

xxSuperGreyxx

Mark knocked on the door and walked into the room. He expected to see Hank and Kara sitting there but they weren't. Alex was asleep, she looked so peaceful.

Mark flipped open her chart, he took note of a few things and checked to make sure she was getting her pain meds ever four hours like she was supposed to. After finishing that he needed to check her incision sights again.

"Hey," Alex eye's slowly opened when Mark had flipped up her blanket.

"Ms. Danvers, how are you feeling?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"You know it's technically Dr. Danvers." Alex smirked.

"Oh, is that so," Mark laughed. "I've got to check your surgery sights, Dr. Danvers." Mark informed her but he was fairly sure she knew what he was doing.

"I know." Alex closed her eyes again, willing herself to wake up further.

"So umm, I made a choice." Mark informed her and that definitely woke her up.

"You did?" Alex studied Mark carefully.

"Yeah, I've already talked to Meredith." Mark stopped just as he pilled up the dressing of the first sight.

"Oh." Alex felt her heartrate rising.

"I told her you aren't Lexie." Mark confessed. "She doesn't know…"

"You didn't tell her?" Alex was still trying to catch up.

"No, I didn't tell her." Mark kept working. He noticed that one of the incisions was bleeding a little bit. "Hm."

He made to clean it a little just to make sure nothing was wrong.

Alex studied Mark's face. "What is it?"

Mark didn't say anything, he just kept working.

"Mark talk to me." Alex made to sit up but Mark held her down.

"Don't move." That's when she saw the dressing covered in blood.

"Where is that blood coming from? Mark, is one of the incisions bleeding?" Alex was starting to worry.

"It's fine, I'm taking care of it." Mark said while he continued to work on the incision.

"Mark, I need you to talk to me. What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Your blood isn't clotting properly, the incisions bleeding a lot more then it should be." Mark finally said as he kept working. "I have to apply pressure and it's going to hurt."

"Do it." Alex stated. She knew that it was going to be painful, she used to be the person that would apply the pressure.

He pushed against the incision, causing Alex to take a sharp breath in. "We're going to have to reopen and figure out what's going on."

"Get Meredith to do it," Alex instructed.

"No, I'll do it." Mark pushed the call button on the bed and soon a team of nurses came in. "We need to get Dr. Danvers up to surgery."

"Should we page Dr. Grey and Dr. Avery?" One of the nurses asked.

"Just Avery, and page Bailey." Mark ordered. He grabbed Alex's hand with his free one, he gave her a look that said everything was going to be just fine. "Let's move!"

xxSuperGreyxx

Mark was washing his hands right after he finished Alex's surgery.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that's Lexie Grey." Bailey said as she walked in and began washing herself.

"It's crazy how much they look alike." Avery agreed.

"It's not her." Mark stated. He had to get out of the room as quickly as possible. "I'll go inform the family."

He quickly dried off his hands and left the room.

"What's his problem, we just saved that women's life." Avery stated.

"Wouldn't you be a little shaken up if someone who looked exactly like the only person you ever truly loved showed up at the hospital five years after said person supposedly died?" Bailey snapped. "You gotta admit, they look way too much like each other."

"Look Lexie and I dated for a bit and it was shocking to see Alex Danvers at first but she's not Lexie. I know Lexie and that's not her." Jackson said before drying his hands and leaving as well.

While Bailey was alone, she couldn't help but wonder if something wasn't going on. No two people could look that much alike unless Lexie had a twin running around and Bailey doubted that. She was going to get down to the bottom of this.

xxSuperGreyxx

Kara stood in front of the memorial picture of Dr. Lexie Grey. It was just outside the waiting room she was told to wait in. She couldn't sit down so she began to walk around and found that picture. There was a plaque that talked about everything that happened.

 _Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Caroline Grey was one of the most promising young surgeons Seattle Grace Hospital had ever seen. She dedicated her life to saving lives, and she did it well. Dr. Grey was tragically taken in a plane crash, traveling to Boise, Idaho to help people. Her contribution to this hospital will never be forgotten. Dr. Grey was someone who changed many lives and had the potential to change modern medicine forever._

 _Dr. Grey was taken from this world far too early, and her legacy and heart deserve remembrance. This is why Seattle Grace Hospitals name has been changed to Seattle Grey Memorial Hospital. Dr. Grey will be deeply missed._

 _Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Caroline Grey_

 _1984-2012_

Kara didn't really know what to feel as she read the memorial for her not dead sister.

"Ms. Danvers?" Mark walked up to Kara. "That's Lexie."

"Were you close?" Kara asked when she turned to Sloan.

"We were." Mark nodded his head looking at the picture. "I loved her."

"I'm sorry for your lose." Kara felt so bad, she knew that Mark knew about everything.

"It's alright. I'm here to talk to you about Alex." Mark said remembering why he was standing there.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked.

"The surgery went well. She's in recovery right now but we'll be bringing her back to the same room." Mark informed Kara.

"How long will she be in recovery?" Kara asked.

"She'll be there anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour." Mark explained. "It's just so we can keep a close eye on her. Make sure there weren't any more complications. I'll be the one keeping an eye on her."

"Look Dr. Sloan, I know you know." Kara looked over to Hank to make sure he wasn't listening to them. "I know you know about Alex."

Mark studied Kara for a moment trying to figure out if she was really talking about Alex being Lexie.

"Keep her safe." Kara had a serious look on her face. "Alex and I both need each other, don't do anything that would take her away from me, please."

"I'll keep it to myself. I promise Kara." Mark smiled at her, trying to make sure she knew he had every intention of keep Alex's secret safe.

Kara studied him for a moment. "Okay. I trust Alex and Alex trust you, so just take care of her."

"I will." Mark promised. "She's in good hands."

"I hope so." Kara smiled at Mark before walking over to Hank and Mark made his way to recovery.

xxSuperGreyxx

Mark had been sitting in recovery, next to her bed for about fifteen minutes before she finally started to come around.

"Hey there." Mark smiled at her.

Alex smiled. "I can get use to having you there when I wake up."

"How you feel Lex?" Mark checked her vitals and adjusted her oxygen.

"I'm alright, how did the surgery go?"

"Good, we got the bleeder." Mark bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "You're going to be just fine."

"Well thank you Dr. Sloan." Alex smiled at him. It felt so good to have Mark back in her life but she kept having this thought that it wouldn't last, and the only thing she could do was just keep shoving it to the back of her mind.

"You're welcome." Mark stood up. "I can take you back to your room, your sister wants to see you."

Alex smiled at the mention of Kara. "I want to see her too."

"Can I ask you something?" Mark turned serious.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alex tried to sit up but didn't have the energy.

"How did you…" Mark stopped, he didn't know how to ask this question. It was the only thing he had wanted to ask her since he found out who she was.

"How did I live?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Mark looked her in the eyes.

"It's a long story. One I can't tell you without telling other peoples stories as well and it's just not my place." Alex tried to explain.

"I'm just… I'm confused and I've tried to think of any logical explanation but I can't come up with one. Lexie I watched you die, I held your hand in mine as you…" Emotion suddenly took over Mark and he had to stop.

"I know, I remember." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I remember all of it. I remember the amount of pain I was in, I remember talking to you and you promising me that if I held on we could be together. That we were meant to be, I remember all of it."

Alex grabbed his hand. "Hank Henshaw is more then just my boss, he saved my life. I owe him everything. He brought Kara into my life and he gave me a purpose. I can't explain how I lived, nothing I say will make sense to you. You just need to know that I did live, and it's thanks to Hank."

Mark had to think for a moment, he didn't know if that was an acceptable answer but he knew it was what he was going to get, so he nodded his head. "Okay."

Alex put his hand to her lips. "I love you, I never stopped loving you."

"You know after I lost you, I wished for years that something would kill me so I could see you again. I wanted to be with you so bad." A tear fell down Mark's face. "I needed you Lex. I…I still need you."

"Mark…" Alex's voice broke. "I'm so sorry."

A smile came across Mark's face. "But I have you now, and that's all that matters to me. You're alive and back in my life."

He bent down and kissed her again, this time it was a lot more passionate. "Thank you for coming back to me."

xxSuperGreyxx

Dr. Bailey had heard a lot of crazy things in the time she had been at this hospital, but this by far was the craziest.

She had walked into recovery because she wanted to check on Alex when she heard her and Mark talking.

 _"_ _I'm just… I'm confused and I've tried to think of any logical explanation but I can't come up with one. Lexie, I watched you die, I held your hand in mine as you…"_ That was Mark talking, and Bailey instantly stopped at the name Lexie.

 _"_ _I know, I remember."_ A female voice, that if Bailey was a betting women would bet her whole career on that being Lexie Grey. _"_ _I remember all of it. I remember the amount of pain I was in, I remember talking to you and you promising me that if I held on we could be together. That we were meant to be, I remember all of it."_ There was a pause _. "Hank Henshaw is more then just my boss, he saved my life. I owe him everything. He brought Kara into my life and he gave me a purpose. I can't explain how I lived, nothing I say will make sense to you. You just need to know that I did live, and it's thanks to Hank."_

Bailey took in a sharp breath. That was Lexie Grey; Mark knew it was Lexie Grey and kept it from everyone, including Meredith.

Mark said something but Bailey was too wrapped up in figuring out why Mark would lie about something like that but was brought immediately back into reality, when she said.

 _"_ _I love you, I never stopped loving you."_ Well of course Lexie still loved Mark, of all the couples Bailey had seen come and go in this hospital Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey were the one couple that she stood behind. They were absolute opposites and that's why it worked.

 _"_ _You know after I lost you, I wished for years that something would kill me so I could see you again. I wanted to be with you so bad."_ Mark paused. This statement brought tears to Bailey's eyes. _"_ _I needed you Lex. I…I still need you."_

Bailey had to muffle the cry that had come to the surface at Mark's statement. She quickly made her way out of Recovery and into a bathroom so she could cry. Why was she taking this so hard? No, that was a dumb question, why wasn't she more pissed off at Lexie for lying to everyone, for letting everyone think she was dead? Bailey knew she needed to speak with Lexie alone and that's exactly what she planed on doing.


	6. All Good Things Must End

_**A/N Hey everyone so this one is a bit different then the others. Please don't hate me!**_

Chapter 5: All Good Things Must End

"So what exactly is your job?' Mark asked as he rolled Alex down the hall.

"Officially, I work as an FBI agent." She said but Mark could tell there was more to it.

"And unofficially?"

She smirked. "If I told you, i'd have to kill you and I really don't want to do that." She laughed.

"Well it's gotta be something cool if you're working with Supergirl." Mark laughed. "How does someone who's training to be a surgeon end up working along side an alien?"

"Again, I can't tell you."

"I have a feeling you can't tell me anything cool about your new life." Mark pointed out.

"Hey, my life is cool." Alex defended..

"You work with an Alien, of course it's cool." Mark laughed. He wanted to know more about how her life changed and everything but he would take the vague, no real answer for now.

XXsupergreyxx

"Alex," Kara stood up and ran over to Alex's bed.

"Hey, how did things go with you?" Alex asked.

"That doesn't matter, how are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm good, thanks to Dr. Sloan." Alex looked over at Mark and smiled.

"Dr. Bailey and Dr. Avery both worked on you as well." Mark said. "It was a team effort."

Alex looked over at him, she wasn't sure how to feel about Bailey and Avery working on her. "Oh, well I'll have to thank them if I ever see them."

"I doubt you will, they both tend to be very busy." Mark explained as he continued to get Alex set up. "Alright Ms. Danvers is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you Dr. Sloan." Alex smiled at him.

"If you need anything or have any questions just page me. But if you don't I'll be back around in about an hour." Mark promised.

"Thank you." Kara smiled at him.

XXsupergreyXX

Bailey had just watched Mark walk out of Lexie's room. She needed to figure out how to get into that room. "How's Danvers?"

"She's awake and doing good. Thanks for your help during the surgery." Mark put the chart down at the nurses desk.

"So you're handling this pretty well." Bailey stated.

"Handling what pretty well?" Mark looked up with a confused look on his face.

"The fact that you've been working on a girl that looks exactly like the one person you've ever loved." Bailey glared at Mark. How on Earth could he stand there and act like there was nothing going on.

"She's a patient, I have to get over it." Mark stated as he got back to work. He flipped through Alex's chart and made a few marks before handing it over to a nurse. "Page me if she needs anything.

"Mark Sloan, conference room. Now!" Bailey ordered. Mark knew he wasn't going to enjoy this conversation.

XXsupergreyXX

"What the hell is that matter with you!?" Bailey shouted. "Lying to everyone like that. It's not your right to decide who knows about Lexie and who doesn't. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" Mark was freaking out on the inside, how the hell did Miranda Bailey know about Lexie?

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you aren't good at it." Bailey scolded. "How could you keep this from everyone, including Meredith?"

"Dr. Bailey, that women in there's name is Agent Alex Danvers. She works for the FBI." Mark pointed out. "Lexie was killed in the plane crash. That's not Lexie."

Mark made to leave the room but was stopped by Bailey.

"Not good enough, I heard you talking to her in recovery." Bailey admitted. "Now stop lying to me!"

Mark took in a deep breath, he had to go about his properly. "Dr. Bailey, even if my patient is Lexie Grey you wouldn't legally be allowed to tell anyone. It's against patient confidentiality."

Bailey opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Mark could tell he had frustrated her. He had to fight back the smirk that was coming to his face.

"Now, unless you would like me to report you to the chief I suggest you drop it." Mark gave Bailey one last loo before walking out of the conference room, he only hoped it worked.

"Damn you Mark Sloan." Bailey huffed.

XXsupergreyXX

 **1 Week Since The Earthquake**

"Mark stop it." Alex laughed as Mark continued to poke at her sides. She couldn't hold back the laughs that escaped her mouth. They were both laughing hysterically when Bailey walked into the room

"Dr. Sloan I need a consult." Bailey watched them for a moment as they tried to compose themselves. Alex suddenly looked very serious at the sight of her old friend.

"Yeah, let me finish her exam and I'll be right there." Mark answered as he looked over her chart.

Bailey gave them a disgusted look, before walking out of the room.

"I can't believe she knows and hasn't said anything to you." Mark laughed.

"Don't jinx it!" Alex hit him in the side.

"Ouch..." Mark held his side," You got some muscles."

"You deserved it." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in an hour." Mark bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too." With that Mark left the room.

XXsupergreyXX

Bailey had been pacing back and forth in front of her room for the last fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what she was going to yell at Lexie when she finally went in there. Mark had headed home for the night and Lexie's sister and boss weren't in there so now was the perfect time to go in there, but she wanted a plan.

Finally deciding how she was going to do it she walked into Lexie's room. Lexie was laying on her bed typing on her computer. She heard the door close and looked up. She started to say something but Bailey cut her off. "Shut it!" Bailey glared at the young women. "How dare you, how dare you come into my hospital like this and force my doctors to lie for you. How dare you."

"Dr. Bailey..." Lexie started but was cut off again by Bailey.

"You don't get to speak! I get to speak, and you get to listen!" Bailey began to pace. "I don't give a rats ass why you aren't telling Meredith who you are. You owe it to her to tell the truth, regardless of whatever ridiculous reasons you've come up with! She's your sister!" Bailey kept pacing but kept her eyes locked on Lexie. "In all the time I got to know you I never thought you could stoop this low."

"Dr. Bailey, may I say something?" Lexie closed her laptop, she grabbed her bag and pulled out a black wallet. She flipped it open and it reviled an FBI badge. "My name is Agent Alex Danvers, I work for the FBI. You are no longer my boss or co-worker so with all due respect you don't know anything about me. I don't know what you think you know but if you break the patient confidentiality agreement that this hospital runs by I will be forced to take action."

Bailey stopped pacing and looked at Lexie. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Look, I'm not trying to be an ass but I can't afford to have my identity compromised." Alex put her badge down and her face was no longer solely professional. "It's killing me to know Meredith is probably in this hospital right now and all it would take is one page and i'd have her in my life again. It kills me, but I can't. There's a reason my identity was changed, there's a reason I never contacted anyone after the plane crash. Mark knowing who I am is putting his life in danger and now yours as well. I can't do that Mer."

"What did you get into?" Bailey softened slightly.

"I work for a US government organization that I can promise you've never heard of." Alex told her. "My job puts those me and the people I care about in danger. I can't do that to you guys here."

"So you work for some black ops team?" Bailey asked.

"Not really how I'd put it but sure." Alex nodded her head.

Bailey thought for a minute. "I only have one question for you."

"Okay..." Alex really didn't know where this was going.

"Mark is so in love with you, when you heal are you just going to leave him behind again?" Bailey had the most serious look on her face.

Alex's face fell. She had been avoiding thinking about that question. She would soon be able to head back to Central City and finish her recovery there but she didn't want to think about what that meant for her and Mark. She finally had him back in her life and she just couldn't bare the thought of leaving him behind again.

"You don't get to do that." Bailey stated. "You don't get to come in here and love that man again, just to walk out of his life for a second time. It will destroy him."

"You think I don't know that?!" Alex yelled. "You think I don't feel the same way? I lost all of you when that plane crashed! I lost my sister, my friends, and the only man I've ever loved and it kills me to know I have to walk away again! But I don't have any other choice, my job has to come first. My new life has to take priority."

"Supergirl...Supergirl is your new life?" Bailey asked, the way she said it Alex could tell Bailey wasn't impressed.

"You have not right judging her. Supergirl saved Callie and Arizona's daughter!" Alex knew the moment she saw the little girl trapped in the rubble of the building exactly who she was. Sophia had grown up so much and had become such a beautiful little girl and she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Kara.

Bailey's face shifted for a moment. "I know."

"She wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for Supergirl." Alex stated.

"And you wouldn't be lying in that bed right now." Bailey stated. "Yes, I know you were involved in rescuing Sophia."

"Does Mark?" Alex asked, how had Bailey found out about that?

"No, just me." Bailey could no longer make eye contact with Alex and neither knew what to say to the other.

After a long, awkward pause Bailey finally spoke. "I'm glad you're okay. Don't brake his heart."

With that Bailey walked out of the room.

XXsupergreyXX

Alex had spent the whole night trying to figure out what to do about Mark. She did love him and she couldn't bare the thought of saying goodbye and leaving him again, but she didn't have a choice. Kara and the DEO had to be her priority. It would kill her to lose either of those things, but on the other had it would kill her to lose Mark, again. And to add on to everything, if her scans and test looked good she would be leaving the hospital tomorrow.

"Hey," Mark walked into Alex's room caring coffee, a doughnut and a smile on his face. He put the doughnut and coffee down before kissing Alex. "How was your night?"

"Fine, but you totally jinxed me."

"Bailey talked to you?" Mark looked up at Alex.

"More like yelled at me." Alex nodded her head. "But I've learned a thing or two over the years on how to not just take other peoples crap."

"You argued with Bailey?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"Mark stop it." Alex knew her attitude wasn't fair to Mark but maybe if she pushed him far enough away it wouldn't hurt so much when she had to leave.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, he knew Alex well enough to know something besides Bailey's visit was on her mind.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Alex tried to brush it off.

"Don't nothing me. What is it?" Mark sat down on the side of the bed and held her hand. "You're an open book to me, so you may as well start talking."

Alex sighed. "Mark, I'm more then likely leaving tomorrow."

Mark gave Alex a weird look. "So? That's a good thing isn't it?"

"No, it means i'm going back to Central City." Alex stated but Mark was still giving her a questioning look. "We wont see or talk each other again after tomorrow."

Mark looked taken aback by that last part, almost as if he didn't know they couldn't stay in contact. "What do you mean we wont see or talk to each other after that? I love you I'm not about to lose you again."

"Mark we don't have a choice. You work here, I work in Central City, not to mention that no one can know who I am and Hank can't know I've told you." Alex sat up in her bed. "We don't have a choice."

"Bullshit!" Mark stood up, he looked like he could throw something across the room. "You're not just walking into my life then a week and a half later walking out!"

"Mark, there's no other option." Alex knew there wasn't going to be any calming him down about this, she was pissed about it too.

"Like hell there's no other option, we've kept it a secret this long why can't we just call each other every night? I can fly out there every weekend or you can come here." Alex could tell Mark was wracking his brain for ideas. "We can make this work."

"No we can't. Once I step out of this hospital all of this ends. I go back to being dead to you, there's no other option." Tears began to burn Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"NO! No i'm not losing you again!" Mark threw the chart across the room. "Damnit Alex I lost you once already, I can't go through that again. We, can't go through that again!"

"You don't think this is killing me too? It killed me to know you were alive and well and I couldn't see you, be with you." Alex had been trying to fight off the tears but they began to fall. "Mark i'm so in love with you and I don't want to walk away, I don't want to leave us behind again but I don't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Mark gave a harsh laugh, one she hadn't heard him use toward her before. "You're sorry. Well that solves you ripping my heart out of my chest again doesn't it?"

Mark walked over and picked up the chart. Alex could tell he was on the edge of a total meltdown, and he had every right to be. He walked over to the door. "Fuck this, and fuck you and your new secret Alien shit!"

With that Mark walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	7. AN

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey, this is something I wasn't wanted to post but it looks like i'm going to have to. I will no longer be posting things on this page. I would love to explain everything but I really can't. Thank you all for reading my stories. It's been a blast.**_

 _ **Have a wonder holiday season.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	8. Infected By Each Other

**A/N Hey long time no see! Sorry about that. I know it's been a couple years now but for some reason I had this story come to my mind about a month ago and I just couldn't get ideas for it out of my head. I know that not a lot of people like this story or the direction it's gone in thus far but I hope that those of you that would like to read will do so and be able to enjoy it. This is a shorter chapter and depending on the response I get I will decide on whether or not this is a story that needs to be written. Please feel free to be honest and open on your opinions. Thank you for your passions and support. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Infected by each other**

All of Alex's test results came back great and she was given the okay to travel back to National City the next day. She hadn't seen Mark at all and it killed her to think that she would never see him again.

She thought about telling J'onn and having him erase Mark's memory of her, maybe it would be easier for both of them. But she couldn't… She just… it would just be too hard.

So she didn't say anything. Not to J'onn, not to Dr. Bailey when she came in to release her, not to Kara. She said nothing.

Leaving Seattle without seeing Mark one last time, killed her. But it was time to let Lexie Grey die. She was Alex Danvers and that was the most important thing she could be, for herself, for Mark, and especially for Kara.

 **6 Months Later**

"Status report now Supergirl!" Alex called over the com system. Supergirl had just infiltrated one of Cadmus' bunkers that they were certain Lillian Luther was hiding in.

"It's empty. She's not here." Kara said over the Com. "It's like they completely cleared everything out."

"Damnit." Alex muttered under her breath. "Okay, come back in. Winn keep scanning for the Kryptonite signatures."

"I'm going to send Mon-El back. I want to go over and talk to Lena. Maybe she can help." Kara explained.

Alex didn't know why her little sister had this need to prove to everyone that Lena Luthor wasn't like the rest of her insane family, but she did. And when Kara set her mind on something, she does it (See the creation of Supergirl).

"Supergirl, I think it would be best for you to come in. You and Mon-El still need to train and J'onn wants to talk to us about what to do with Madusa." Alex explained.

"Mon-El and I will train tomorrow morning and J'onn is with M'gann right now. I highly doubt he wants to talk about Madusa." Kara fought back.

Alex took a deep breath. "Fine, but come back to the DEO when you're done."

"Roger that." Kara called happily over the coms.

Alex took her headset off and put it next to Winn's computer. "Just keep looking and let me know if you find anything."

"Will do." Winn agreed and Alex walked away.

She headed up to her lab and got to work on an anti-kryptonite formula to help Kara overcome its effects faster. With Lillian Luthor out for Kara's head, Alex knew that she wouldn't hesitate to use the deadly green rock on the hero.

She must have gotten lost in her work because before she knew it there was a hand on her shoulder. Alex looked over to see her little sister.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kara asked as she sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"It's pissing me off beyond imagine." Alex confessed running her hands through her hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go have a sister night? We haven't done something, just the two of us, in like two months." Kara suggested hopefully.

"Kara… I really need to finish this." Alex tried to explain. It's not that she didn't want to be with Kara, it just… it just honestly hurt too much sometimes. Mark was always on her mind now and she felt as if she was betraying Kara by fantasizing about being with Mark. "I'm sorry."

Kara looked down sadly. "Okay, it's totally fine."

"I promise you we'll do something soon!" Alex promised, but it wasn't the first time she'd made that promise in the last few months.

"Alright, well I think Mon-El and I will just head back to my loft then. We can do a date night or something." Kara explained. "Call me if you need anything."

Kara placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "Don't work too hard. You need rest too."

"I'll try." Alex smiled. Just as Kara was about to walk out of the door Alex called out. "Kara, I love you."

The young Alien smiled back at her sister. "I love you too."

 **Mark's POV**

It had been six months since Lexie came back into his life. Six months since he found out she was alive and living in National City, working for some secret government agency that worked with Supergirl, who Mark was pretty sure was actually Kara Danvers. The glasses were a really stupid disguise…

Six Months since he felt alive for the first time in 5 years just to go back to feeling dead again.

Six fucking months and he hasn't heard a word from her.

He would be lying if he said he didn't think about her all the time. When he wasn't asleep dreaming about her, he was awake thinking about her. She was always there in his mind. Her laugh, smile, eyes, her amazing sense of humor, her just amazing self was always there and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing he wanted to do about it.

He had searched countless times for flights to National City. He thought about how he would hunt her down and force her to let him back into her life. He even looked at available jobs in the City that he could possibly take and move there to be with her.

But she didn't want him. She made that very clear the day before she left.

She was no longer Lexie Grey, she was Alex Danvers. He loved Lexie but he didn't even know who Alex was. She was completely different from the fun loving, sweet, and innocent Lexie. Alex was strong, there was something different about her eyes, he could tell she had been through hell and back again and it had hardened her. She was a soldier now. She was Alex.

"Mark!" The voice of Derek Shepherd brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry." Mark looked at his best friend who, from the look on his face, had been trying to get Mark's attention for awhile.

"Do you want to come over to dinner with Mer and I and the girls?" Derek asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Mark agreed. "What time?"

"I have surgeries until around 6:30, so probably like 7:30?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work." Mark nodded his head. "I'll see you later."

Mark turned his back to his friend, so he didn't notice the worried look on Derek's face as he walked away.

XXsupergreyXX

Mark was typing away at a computer when he felt like someone was standing behind him. He turned about to see Dr. Bailey standing there. To say that the two doctors' relationship had gone to shit would be the understatement of the year.

Bailey hated Mark for what he did and he honestly couldn't blame her. He hates what he did but trying to change that would be stupid at this point.

"Dr. Bailey." Mark greeted.

"Sloan." Bailey stated coldly.

Mark rolled his eyes and went back to charting the information on his latest patient. He was about to finish up when Bailey spoke again.

"Have you spoken to her?" Bailey asked and she didn't have to explain more because he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No." He stated not bothering to look at her. He continued to work and tried to ignore the annoying, tiny woman.

"So that's it?" Bailey asked. "You're just going to let her walk in and out of your life on her own schedule?"

Mark took in a deep breath. He really couldn't afford to lose it on her in the middle of the packed hospital hall. He kept his eyes on the screen before turning around and walking back down the hall, away from Bailey.

He looked over to the TV in the waiting room and watched as Supergirl flew across the screen. Apparently she saved some burning building or something. That's when there was a slight flash of _her_ on the screen. Lexie or Alex or whatever the hell she wanted to be called. She was standing there talking to Supergirl before the Alien took off in flight. He felt sick when he saw them together. It killed him to know she was out there and she wanted nothing to do with him. He wished that she could just go back to being dead to him, it hurt less.

He wanted to scream about how unfair it all was. He wanted her to feel the pain he was in. He wanted her to understand how fucked up it all was. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling.

Suddenly Mark had a thought and he walked up to the nearest computer and pulled up the file of Alex Danvers. He took note of the address on the screen, logged out and walked down the hall towards the doctors locker room to change. He had to do something and he had to do it tonight! He didn't even know what he was actually doing until he was standing in the airport requesting a ticket on the next flight to National City. It was too late though. He was doing this.

 **Alex POV**

Alex sat with a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of her. Mark. Mark Fucking Sloan was the only thing on her mind and it didn't matter how much she drank, he was always there. It was so damn suffocating. She had so many flashbacks from her time at Seattle Grace, her time getting to know her sister. Falling in love with Mark and how trying their relationship had been. Her confession of love. The damn plane crash that flipped her world upside down.

Now, years later, she was still infected by fucking Mark Sloan and it hurt more now then it ever had before.

Just then she heard a knock at her door. Everything in her wanted to ignore it but got up anyway. The sight that greeted her on the other side was enough to shatter her entire world.


End file.
